A VoIP network element will occasionally encounter difficulty in processing a call set up signaling message. This difficulty can be caused by error conditions in the network element and also leads to the call to fail resulting in network unreliability and customer dissatisfaction.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for advancing a call setup signaling message to avoid call completion failures in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.